headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman Vol 2 0
| next = ''Superman'' #1 }} "Peer Pressure (Part 2)" is the title to the special zero issue of ''Superman'', Volume 2. The story was written and illustrated by Dan Jurgens with inks by Brett Breeding. It was colored by Glenn Whitmore and lettered by John Costanza. The story was edited by Mike Carlin and Frank Pittarese with Chris Duffy as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an October, 1994 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy. Synopsis Conduit sneaks into a closed down auditorium hall and plants a time bomb. A security guard finds him, but Conduit kills him with his electro-tentacles. Meanwhile, Lois Lane is helping Clark move back into his old apartment. She comes upon a box of keepsakes, one of which is a photograph of Clark, Lana, and a boy named Kenny Braverman. Clark tells her that in high school, Clark and Kenny rivaled at just about everything. But while Clark was always good-natured about their competition, Kenny always despised being second best. When it came time for the senior prom, Kenny asked Lana Lang to be his date, but Lana turned him down in the hopes that Clark might ask her instead. This rivalry has fueled a lifelong hatred for Clark Kent in Kenny's mind. After unpacking, Clark and Lois attend the LexCorp Zenith Awards for Journalism banquet. Clark Kent is given the highly coveted "Baldy" award and begins to make a speech onstage. Just then, Conduit's bomb explodes and the stage erupts with flames. Clark quickly changes to Superman and then struggles to keep people away from the fire. Conduit's mercenaries storm the assembly hall and try to take Superman out. Superman stops them, but before he can interrogate them, Conduit activates a remote signal that causes his men to suffer a neural-meltdown. Superman tries to rush them to the hospital, but he is too late to save them. Returning to his apartment that evening, Clark finds an old photograph of himself pinned to his front door with a knife sticking out of it. Appearances * Superman, Clark Kent * Cat Grant * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Perry White * Ron Troupe * Conduit, Kenny Braverman * Lana Lang * Daily Planet staff * Cyborgs * Humans * Kryptonians * Kansas :* Smallville :* Smallville High School * Metropolis :* New Troy :* 344 Clinton Street * Baseball bat * Knife * Power armor * Revolver * Taxicab * Electrokinesis * Energy projection :* Heat vision * Flight * Super-speed * Superhuman strength * Doorman * Electrocution * Flashback * Henchmen * High school * Hospital * Laser weapons Notes & Trivia * This issue is a Zero Hour tie-in issue. In October of 1994, all of the existing mainstream DC Comics titles released a special "0" issue to coincide with the Zero Hour crossover event. The purpose of the "0" issue was to reveal a previously unknown aspect of the title character's background. DC Titles under the Vertigo imprint were largely unaffected by Zero Hour and thus, no "0" issue specials were published for them. The "0" issues published for the Superman family of titles revolved around a single story-arc involving a villain known as Conduit. * This issue is UPC barcode number 761941200491 00011. * This issue shipped to retailers on August 25th, 1994. * This issue is Superman navigation number 1994/38. * This issue was released in between issues #93 and #94 of the regular ''Superman'' title. * One of the items found in Clark Kent's apartment is a Captain Action action figure. Captain Action was an articulated action figure produced by Ideal Toys in 1966. The Captain Action doll came equipped with various compatible costumes allowing children the ability to dress him up as various super-heroes, including Superman. To avoid copyright infringement, the toy seen in this issue is called "Captain Actoid". * Clark Kent's line "I don't need no steenking hammer!" is a paraphrase of a famous line of dialogue spoken by a Mexican bandit from the 1948 film The Treasure of the Sierra Madre. The original line is "Badges? We don't need no stinking badges!" Clark, being the culturally insensitive jerk that we all know him to be, is exaggerating a Latino accent in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Navigation